Switch it
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: What would happen when two entirely different realms collide? Follow Steve, Mario, Peach and Joyce(oc) on an adventure that must be wrong. Why else would they be saving a realm they don't know spizzle about? MarioXPeach, SteveXOC. Fluff! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Switch it

Prolouge Part I

An Extract from The Old Fables of the Book of Fate

M&P + S&J

There will be a time, far off in the future, where 2 realms will go too close to the other. Both realms are different in many ways. But when they clash, a group of 2 heroes and their aquaintences will be thrown into the opposite realm from their own. The 4 must learn how to survive in the new realm: then they must make their way to the realm they call home.

The journey is long. Both pairs will fight their old realm's enemy in hopes of freedom for life- but only one shall have their wish, the other must continue to fight. But then, the retired group of heroes will travel back to the opposite realm where they will meet the others. From that point on, the Book of Fate will be no more.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll

The girl leaned back in her chair, her eyes fluttering open. Her hand was cramped, nothing felt quite right on her body. But the book was done. She had put her heart into it- but now she would be troubled no more by these prophecies. The girl was a prophet. Every time she put a fate into it- she was relieved of a troublesome sight. She had dreams of fates, and many more things- but now all fates were cramped tightly into this one book.

Slowly, she picked it up and put it onto a pedastal. Then, she walked to a small table. She sighed. Young she was, but her fate had been to die. As soon as the night ended the book's completion, she would stop living. And she was already weakening. She pulled herself onto it, and shut her eyes. Just as the embers of day flickered in the sky, she breathed one last time. Then the sun sparked and she was deceased. No more could she live. A sign appeared under her on the table. It said:

No more shall this girl live.

This was

Amanda Homrickson, Prophet and writer

Here she lies. Your fate is now yours to control.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllll

OMG IM DONE ALREADY?! Wow. Well, thanks for reading part one of Switch It. I was going to start yesterday, but I was playing Super Mario Galaxy. SOOOOO fun, halfway done. Anywaaayyy...

Christmas was AWESOME! Got so much STUFF its unrealomgsomuchstuffinmyroom !(lol) Also got Zelda Skyward sword. Haven't played any game but SMG for at least 2 weeks. I'm that obsessed. Even got a guitar. Genuinely cool! :P

You know the rest. l

l

V

Click all that below this. :)

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 2

Switch It

Prolouge Part 2

Minecraftia, Overworld

"Are you ready, Joyce?" His voice clashed powerfully through the mist in this place. A girl pushed a turqoise helmet farther down onto her head. She steadied her golden sword.

"As ready as ever. Let's go, I don't want to wait any longer." The girl then took a leap into the frame before them, then vanished. The man straightened his sword, then took a deep breath. The time had to come sooner or later. The End. The place where their ultimate foe layed, awaiting their arrival so as to kill them, or vice versa. But only a handful of people had survived the Enderdragon's wrath, and even then, not without a cut or a slice on them. If they survived, they would not only be heroes, they'd be legends.

The man was decked out in turquoise armor from head to toe, and a pair of freshly crafted gauntlets firmly sat on his hands. Joyce...they had been friends from childhood. Nothing less than death could separate them, and then the one left alive would soon follow. Age was no matter, all they needed to worry about was the outcome.

Notch, the god of Minecraft, had sent the man and the girl a dream. And these dreams were not to be taken lightly, because only ever so few got them. In fact, the moment they saw Notch they might as well considered themselves at the End. And this time, it was the worst news you could get. Although it's pretty normal to be able to fight creepers and the like, the Enderdragon was more powerful than most. That's why even Herobrine, the more mischiveous brother of Notch and creator of all monsters but the Endermen & Enderdragon, was afraid of it.

And so, the only option was to look at the Book of Fate. Obviously, this meant them. But the man wasn't so sure about jumping into the End and committing suicide, because unless they survived, that's the most pleasent way of saying it.

From these thoughts, he was shaking like a leaf. He had a good reason, too, because in a little while, there'd be only peace or total destruction. But the book...

Shaking his head, he crouched and dove into the frame. For a moment he stayed down, until the many Endermen could be heard. That's when he stood up and looked straight fowards. Leaping out, he stood next to the girl. They had their swords slightly in their sheaths. The Dragon landed right in front of them. All 3 bowed to each other, then they took to fighting stances.

'_I shall take over the overworld. This time, you nutty fools, I have looked at everything you do. By those means, I have the advantage. Plus, didn't you realize how...__**speedily**__ I returned? I have taken most of your kin and one of them was very,very powerful. So...I recovered faster than all the rest of those times. But this time, if you manage to kill me, I really will be gone, so I made my defenses high. Impressed?' _A gravelly voice made its way across the human's minds, bring desolate fear and pain with it.

" No, not really. You see, there's something else...the book did not say names, now did it? But then I'll tell you...because I think you'll want to know who was told to come..."

"Joyce." The girl stood up straighter, chin up high.

"...Steve."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dark Lands, Bowser's Castle

He leapt from the platform, and looked back at it. It was sinking into the lava...The man saw a green tube sticking out of the sinking lava... Before the platform he was on sunk, he dived for the green and clutched something in his left hand. Making a wild swipe, he just barely grasped the edge. Pulling himself up, he groaned. The heat was infuriating, and nothing seemed to work out... he had almost died around 7 times by now...why was today, out of all days, difficult for him?

After he was thrown out of the pipe a Luma appeared next to him, and it created steps to lead him to a dead end...But, there..was...

"Marioo!" Her call awakened something within him, and he bolted fowards. But just before he reached her, a deafening roar came from above. The man just barely had enough time to back up before he was crushed to a crisp.

A deep and recognizable laugh came from the shadows where he had been standing before. Most people would just bolt, but this was something he'd dealt with before. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"So. You made it here. And you show me, yet again, that I was right. You are the best archenemy I could have picked- you never fail to come. And always destroy what I was working on at the moment." The voice was deep, luring. It would remind a child of someone that read bedtime stories, or sung lullabies, when they were younger. But not to the girl in the cage or the man, running to her aid.

"And I will do it again, Bowser. I won't destroy it if it is for the good of everyone, but this? No." He spoke, and the shadow, moved. Into the light. Bowser, in all his glory. His head was cocked, as if something didn't make sense. For a while, the bubbling of lava was the only sound in the room. Even Peach was quiet, still and thoughtful. When Bowser answered, it was slowly.

"I have plans. And one of my goals was to get you out of the way. Do you think a little question like that will get me to stop? Mario, there is nothing that will keep me from going to my goal. Not even that." And then, the Luma scooted to the back, bright and scared. Scared... was it too late for change?

lllllllllllllllllllll

There we go! End of easter and we're up. :D Thanks to LunaDiamond5665, BlessedMC, OmegaLeo12, Pinkee2000, and many others. Oh and a special one to mewtwofangirl for attending teh stream! :) Bye!


	3. Important Newsflash

IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hello, everyone, YIH here. I'm taking a little time to upload all of my Proulge/First chapter not completed stories, and so I'm gonna let you know now. This story is not to be updated until early June/late May. Nor are any of my other stories. But all of the rest will be one-two chapters long. Until every one of my projects is decided, uploaded, or deleted, I will not update any of my old stories. Thank you for your patience.

I am now on HIATUS mode. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing on my stories. They will continue soon.


End file.
